


Milk n Bread

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sundays are the perfect days for Akira, everything is just refreshing





	Milk n Bread

Sundays were the best. Those were the days that Sojiro opened the café late or not at all. People rarely came so the café was bare. It was mostly bare anyway but for Akira. such an empty café meant that he was allowed to do whatever he wanted without getting in Sojiro’s way.

He loved Sundays for another reason. That was the day that Yusuke stayed over. Technically it was Saturday but he did not turn up at LeBlanc until late Saturday night. There was barely any time for anything but food, a wash at the bath house and sleep.

Which Akira appreciated to his soul of course but it was not the same as Sundays. He got to wake up next to Yusuke. He got to wake up next to his boyfriend. He got to keep him with him for the entire day. He got to go back to sleep with him and he got to leave for school with him on Monday mornings. Sundays were heaven and an empty LeBlanc just made it so much better.

“Morning.” Yusuke whispered as Akira slowly slipped off the bed. Morgana grumbled before he curled back into a tight ball. “It’s morning already?”

“Yeah.” Akira gently slid his fingers through Yusuke’s hair as he sat on the edge of the bed. Yusuke was slowly waking up. “Don’t rush anything. I’m just going to wash up and start the preps. It’s still fairly early.” His phone was charging next to Yusuke’s on his desk. “Most likely after six or just around there. More than enough time.” He was gentle as he brushed back Yusuke’s hair. “You can sleep in for a little more. I just want to do the preparations and be there to get the delivery.” He was unable to resist pressing a kiss to Yusuke’s forehead. “A few more minutes won’t kill you.”

“I want to sketch before… take advantage of…” Yusuke’s sleepy mumbles made Akira laugh softly. “LeBlanc is not always empty. I want to take advantage of the lighting and lack of people.”

“An hour won’t change anything.” Akira kissed his boyfriend again before he adjected Morgana who had curled into a tighter ball. On Sundays he slept in as much as possible usually choosing to accompany the last person to wake up downstairs. Lazy cat. Akira patted him gently and smiled at the soft mumble he got in return.

“Mm.” Came from Yusuke as he shifted on the bed. Akira shook his head as his boyfriend snuggled onto the pillow he had just been sleeping on. “I’ll be downstairs in a few moments.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Akira said softly as he got off the bed. He moved to the window, carefully opened it. Not too far open, not too wide. Just enough to let the air in. his next movement was towards his phone. He took it off the charger and held it in his hand as he carefully walked across the floor to the stairs.

When he placed his hand on the railing and glanced towards his bed. He saw Yusuke sleeping peacefully a small black ball on top of him. Morgana had wasted no time in curling back up. Akira shook his head before he carefully walked down the stairs.

The café was dim. He went and washed his hands before he turned on the light. Not that it changed much. Akira washed his hands again as he got a bowl and moved to the cupboard. He changed the tap’s temperature tested the water until he was satisfied before he filled the mixing bowl with it. Then he sprinkled in some yeast and moved to where Sojiro had started to keep the flower.

Sundays were bread making days. Akira got the kitchen to himself early in the morning and he enjoyed every second of working in the kitchen. Every single Sunday he tried something a little new and he got to watch his boyfriend enjoy it.

This Sunday he was going to use the bag of raisins that he had gotten cheap in Shibuya. Cinnamon and raisin bread was this week’s work. He usually made enough for himself, Yusuke and Sojiro to eat and snack on. There was usually enough for Yusuke to take with him on Mondays. Which was part of the plan as well.

He enjoyed working alone in the kitchen. No noise but what he could hear filtering into LeBlanc. By the time that he put the dough to rise the sun was filtering in through the windows. Akira washed his hands glanced towards the stairs before he moved towards the bathroom. He would clean himself up and keep an ear out for the delivery. It had to be near to seven around now or just afterwards. The delivery was always prompt.

X

“I was just about to get the door.” Yusuke laughed as he stepped aside for Akira to step out of the bathroom. “Good morning.” He brushed a kiss to Akira’s cheek. “You’ll get the door while I wash up?”

“Sure thing.” Akira watched Morgana’s make a direct path towards the counter before he smiled at his boyfriend. “You’re up earlier than I thought you would be.”

“The bed was colder than I thought I would enjoy.” Yusuke smiled before he closed the bathroom door. Akira spared a moment to sigh wistfully after his boyfriend before he moved towards the door. He smoothed away the smile from his face before he opened the door.

“Good morning.” He nodded at the older man at the door. “Thank you as usual.” He had not thought that he would run into this practice in Tokyo but in Yongen-Jaya he had made an impression.

“The wife sends this.” The older guy smiled as he handed over the small box. The contents rattled as the glass clinked together. I guess you’ll bring the bread over with the empty bottles?”

“Yes.” Akira nodded as he reached and checked that the sign still said closed. “Is raisin okay? I’ll have a loaf for you and your wife as usual.”

“She’ll send you home with something like Buns if you’re not careful.” The older man shook his head before he sighed. “See you later kid. Fatten up that friend of yours why don’t you? My wife says he’s so pretty but so frail in the magazines.”

“I’m doing my best.” Akira laughed as the older guy stepped back. He had not expected neighbourhood unity in the neighbourhood but he had made an impression. He had friends. And admirers. He let the door closed as he carried the box over to the counter. He carefully took the six two litter bottles of milk out with a smile. Every Sunday he baked bread and every Sunday he got a milk delivery of vanilla milk.

Sundays were just perfect. Two of the bottles would go home with Yusuke on Monday so he took two and placed them in the freezer. The other four, two were to be drank between now and Monday morning. The other two were for him.

X

“Boss took his loaf and left.” Yusuke looked up from his sketchpad. “I guess that today the café remains closed.”

“I don’t have a problem with that.” Akira poured himself another glass of milk before he played footsie under the booth with Yusuke. It gained him a smile from his boyfriend. “That just means no chores and I get to spend the entire time with you. The bread came out nice.”

“And as usual.” Yusuke placed his pencil down to break off a piece of loaf. “You made far too many for one or even two people to eat. You enjoy baking don’t you.”

“Yeah I do.” Akira admitted with a laugh. “But you know.” He waited for Yusuke to finish the piece had had broken off before he reached for his hand. “Yusuke.” He said softly. “I like sharing it just as much. Making things, sharing it with you. Being by your side. That’s why I love baking so much.” While his boyfriend flushed Akira took a sip of his milk. It was refreshing to see his boyfriend flushing, just as refreshing as the milk tasted. He loved Sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Funny funny backstory for this~


End file.
